Deja Vu
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: There's a new goddess in town. She brings back the slayer, grants Angel his humanity.. but good deeds can be deceiving.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Deja Vu   
Takes Place in: Season 6 of Buffy Season 3 of Angel  
Place: Sunnydale/Los Angeles  
Brief Summary: Angel... goes to Sunnydale and finds his eternal love brought back alive in bad condition. There's also another surprise for Angel that will make him extremely happy... a.. gift. But how long will this gift last?

Disclaimer: Nope I'm not Joss, so I don't own Buffy or the characters of the show. These words are just figments of my imagination.

  
-------------

:: Sunnydale ::  
Six vampires sat around a big fire which above there was a spirit. They chanted in an ancient demon language, Monzeemit. In the language they chanted, "To the souls of hell, the soul of the earth goddess. . with the goddess before us we chant to thee. All souls, spirits and gods join together and grant Thinian our goddess (the spirit above the fire) the power to bring back the one powerful warrior that lays deep in the earth.   
Then there was a loud thunder and some lightning. Thinian the Goddess glowed of the color blue. She speaks, "I've been granted the power! The Slayer shall rise." She paused, "Now. Since I am a member of the Olgaries, I will go back and make sure the rest is carried out."  
The vampires nodded and the goddess disappeared.  
  
:: Los Angeles ::  
Cordy fell to the embrace of the soft couch, screaching from the pain in her skull. Angel was quickly by her side. Wesley filled a glass with water, grabbed some aspirin and brought it to Cordelia. She gladly excepted the water gulping it down in what seemed like two seconds. The pain she had experienced was from the pain of a girl struggling to catch her breathe...  
  
After Cordy looked settled Angel asked the expected question, "What'd you see?"  
  
Cordy responded, "It's already happened. I think... earlier today." She took a breathe and continued, "There was a group of vampires surrounding a spirit that was hovering above a fire.. she was wearing lavendar robes and she had green eyes. She had blue hair."  
  
Wesley said, "Thinian the Goddess. The highest goddess that was chosen 2000 years ago to be a member of the high PTB's council."  
  
Angel asked, "You're sure."  
  
"I'm positive." He walked to the small fridge to take a sip of leftover tea and said to Cordy, "Continue."  
  
"The vampires were dressed in red. It looked like a ceremony.. They were chanting something in a strange language... um.. one word was something like.. Shamoo.. Chamoo or..."   
  
Cordy was quickly cut off by Wesley, "Zamoo. It's Monzeemit. Ancient, it means warrior," He pronounced it differently then her. "Sorry... didn't mean to interrupt again. Go on."  
  
Cordy sighed, "Anyway... the goddess spoke in english. Someone will rise from the ground... um... I only heard the rising part not the who was rising. And then my vision moved to the Sunnydale graveyard." Cordy attempted to see her vision again. "A girl.... was struggling to catch her breath. Those vamps and the goddess were trying to bring someone back to life..." She put her hand on her forehead and continued, "The girl had blond hair and blue.. It's Buffy!"  
  
If Angel were alive he'd feel like his breathe was knocked out of him... He was shocked. She's dead. How could she just be brought back? She wouldn't be the same. The only thing he could manage was, "What?"  
  
"It's Buffy. She's been brought back to life. I think right now! You should go... to the cemetary! She's probably still there." Almost a minute went by when Cordy shouted, "Well?! What are you standing around for? Go!"  
  
Angel snapped back into reality. "Yeah..." He grabbed his coat and as he ran out the door shouted, "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Those vamps and that goddess brought her back." Cordy said... almost questioning what she saw in her blurry vision.  
  
"Yes.. They have. But why? Why was Thinian the Goddess working with those vampires? I'm glad Buffy is back, but something isn't right."  
  
"Yeah... I agree to that. That's the one thing that makes sense to me right now."  
  
:: Sunnydale ::  
Angel practically leaped out of his car. He ran through the cemetary towards Buffy's grave. The grass and dirt from the grave was all over. He almost cried whether from sadness from the reminder of how she died or happiness that she's alive. Or maybe fear of the possibility that she won't be the same. Suddenly there was a pinch inside him. It was his heart. He felt her near by.  
  
Not too far... from the grave to his right Buffy layed... unconcious. Angel ran to her, "Buffy!"   
He quickly checked her pulse. She was breathing. Buffy had used all of her little strength to get out of the coffin and dig through the dirt. He carefully scooped her up and drove her to her house. He slowly climbed the stairs and put her under covers. She was as pale as him. More even. It frightened him to see his love so fragile. He put a moist towel on her forehead. Angel sat on the side of the bed next to her. He gently brushed ice on her lips. Still pale, some color had returned to her cheeks. She slowly opened hers. Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out the figure sitting beside her. "Angel?"  
He gave her the handsome half smile and said, "Hey.." He slowly brushed her hair behind her ears with his fingers. "How do you feel?"   
His voice was barely a whisper but she heard him. "Hmm... like I've just been dead." She gave him a weak smile, "I'm extremely tired."  
Gently he sits her up and she winces. "Sorry" He held the glass of water to her mouth and said, "Drink."  
She gulped it down fast. Angel put the glass down. He stared deeply into her eyes and she stared back. She thought of how much pain he must of been in. She tried to hold back the tears, but then let go. The tears poured one after another. For a brief moment Angel just stared at her, letting some tears fall down his cheeks, then he gently stroked her cheeks with the back of his hand. He moved closer and kissed her forehead. He slowly took off his jacket and his shoes. He got under the covers and held her in his arms. "Shhh.. it's ok. Everything's fine now."  
She sniffled and said, "How... how was I brought back and how come I don't look like I've been a rotting corpse in a grave?"  
All he said was, "I'll explain some of what I know later, for now get some sleep."  
"Don't you think I've slept enough?"   
"No I don't." He kissed the top of her head, "Come on."  
"Oh okay... but only because you want me too... not because I'm really..." before she finished she was overcome by sleep.  
Angel tightening her in his embrace kissed her again and fell asleep.  
  
:: Los Angeles ::  
  
Cordy: You guys find anything yet about this goddess person and that ritual?  
Wesley: No... nothing. Keep looking.  
Gunn: So Buffy's brought back alive by these vampires and a goddess that works for the Oldaries.  
Wesley: Olgaries. The higher powers.  
Cordy: Yep.  
Gunn: But then wouldn't she come back as... different?  
Cordy: Yeah... but she wasn't gross looking. She didn't look like a zombie or anything. And I think I would know if she smelt gross. (Cordelia closed the big dusted book she was looking through) Well nothing in here and it's pretty late so I'm gonna go. Call me if you find anything. Maybe I'll do some searching on my computer before I hit the bed.  
Wesley: Goodnight.  
Gunn: Later.  
  
* Cordy left in her new nissan altima that she got as a present to herself for her acting break. *  
  
Gunn: Hey Wes, I think I found something.  
  
Wesley looked at Gunn's book. It was brown. It looked like it was published in the 1200's. Gunn pointed to a picture of vampires in red robes. He asked, "Do you think these are the vampires Cordy saw in her vision?"  
  
Wesley: Perhaps. We'll have to wait till tomorrow morning. I don't want to make her come here now.   
Gunn: No we don't. We have a scanner don't we?  
Wesley: Yes... so we can  
Gunn: Send the picture to her. If she's on she'll call us. What's her email I'll do it.  
Wesley: GruzQueenC@aol.com  
Wesley gently placed the book in the scanner and pressed the button.   
Gunn: GruzQueenC... what's with the Gru?  
Wesley: That's the warrior from Pylea she fell inlove with.   
Gunn (smiles): Oh yeah. Forgot about that guy. (He typed her name) Okay sent.  
  
:: Cordelia's Apartment ::  
Cordy: Okay... :: types her aol password and signs on :: You got mail.. XOXO, Jeff from the show, Oliver... bla bla bla... ooh one from Gunn. (clicks on it)  
__________________________________________________________________________  
|Subj: Cordy.. | |  
|Date: 9/4/01 12:46:11 AM | |  
|From: StakeMGunn | |  
|To: GruzQueenC | |  
|--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------|  
| [Picture ] Cordy... these the vamps you saw in your vision? Call us asap. |  
|-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------|

IMG SRC="www.buffyangel4eternity.com/**LastingLove\Mail copy.jpg**"****  
  
Cordy dialed the number and Wesley picked up, "Hello?"  
Cordy: Hey.. that's them.  
Wesley: You're sure..  
Cordy: Positive. I'd know those ugly faces anywhere.  
Wesley: Thanks.   
Cordy: Night.  
They hung up.  
  
Wesley: That's them.   
Gunn: It says here this group gathers every five years to worship and serve a goddess. Every time they gather for the same goddess. The goddess hides, protects these vampires and supplies them with fresh kill.   
Wesley: Now it makes sense why they were working with Thinian the Goddess. But why would they want to bring Buffy back to life.  
Gunn: The world may never know. Look Wes I'm gonna go it's getting late.   
Wesley: Ok. I guess I'll too. I'll lock up.  
  
:: Sunnydale :: : morning :  
Angel was in the kitchen making pancakes. Buffy slowly walked in wearing blue flannel pj pants, a grey tank top with a small robe on top. Out of the corner of Angel's eye he saw her. She wasn't pale anymore. She looked maybe a little flushed. "Buffy... what are you doing up? You should be in bed resting. I was going to bring breakfest up to you."  
"I may have been dead, but I'm still the slayer. The slayer strength kicked in. I'm pretty refreshed." She smiled.  
He smiled back, "You look a lot better. When are you going to tell your friends that you're back?"  
Buffy sat at the island with Angel. "Eat up," he said placing the plate infront of her.  
"Thanks." She took a bite of the pancakes. "I guess today. I just.. I don't know how. Which seems pretty stupid."  
"It's not." He offered.  
"I guess tonight then. Will you come with me?"  
"I will."  
"Good because I don't want to be alone when I tell them. I'm guessing that Dawn's with Willow. So...how did I manage to come back? You said you'd explain."'  
"Well we think some vampires and a goddess brought you back," He took an unneeded breathe. "Cordy had a vision of some vampires working with a goddess chanting in another language. The only thing she heard in english was them bringing you back to life. And she saw you coming out of the grave."  
"Must have been painful for her... I know how hard those visions are on her and because I was in... a lot of pain. I could barely breath. I don't know why I didn't ask this before, but how long have I been dead?"  
He smiled at her babbling, then frowned and said, "You were dead for about four months."  
"Wow" she sighed, "That's a long time. Were... were you sad?"  
Angel sat closer to her looking at her intently. He was sad that she could even think that he wasn't sad. In a reassuring voice, yet feeling a little hurt by her doubt he said, "Of course I was sad. I was... I was devastated. In the beginning, when I first found out.. I couldn't face the others. I went up to my room and didn't come out for a month. I speant many nights crying. . wishing I could have been there to prevent you from sacrificing your life... wondering if I had stayed from the start if you would have never died.. I was depressed. Even as I helped others... I still felt like my undead life was meaningless. I didn't have a reason to work for redemption... cuz I wouldn't have anything to look forward to. I want to be redeemed for all I did... be made human, so I could spend the rest of my life with you. That would be my reward. And then I found out you died and my reward was thrown away because of a god. I love you."   
Passion and grief was written on both their faces. They were both silent. Buffy somehow found her voice and choked out, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I just wasn't sure what your... you love me? Still love me?"  
"Of course I still love you. I'll never stop. You're my girl." He gave her a brief smile.  
Buffy's eyes began to get teary. She responded to his comment by placing her soft hand near the back of his head and looked him in the eyes, "I love you! I never stopped... I missed you."  
The heat between them became intense. Before Angel could say another word Buffy was kissing him. It started slow. He kissed her back and put his arms around her. Then she kissed him again, more passionately. They continued exchanging kisses until Buffy attempted to take off his shirt. That's when Angel was painfully taken back into the reality where they can't experience bliss together. Physical love they longed for. Ached for. They both sighed. Angel started to pull away, but Buffy clung to him and rested her head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes, smiled and rubbed her back.   
"Are you gonna stay?" Buffy asked quietly.  
Angel stayed silent. "Angel?"  
"Yes." He answered. "I want to. We'll have to work something out because I've got Angel Investigations in LA. But if I stay..."  
"Will we be back together? Like boyfriend girlfriend?" She asked, pulling away to look at him.  
"Yes. I want to.. try again."   
"Good." She smiled.  
  
:: Los Angeles ::  
Wesley in his office surrounded by books all specializing on gods and goddesses. He was there since six in the morning. It was nine o'clock now when Cordy and Gunn walked in. Cordy placed her bag on the chair. Wesley shouted from his office, "I don't get it!"  
Gunn and Cordelia walked in to see a frustrated ex-watcher. Cordelia asked with a cup of coffee in her hand, "Don't get what?" She looked at the books on his desk and asked, "Did you stay here all night?!"  
Wesley answered, "No... I went home when Gunn left. But I was here very early. What I don't get is, why the goddess Thinian was with.. working with those vampires. I've skimmed through all of the texts and they all basically say the same thing. "Thinian the Goddess is the goddess of generosity," they all say that she's not evil which I know! They all say she doesn't help evil."  
"Then why is little miss so called goody 2 shoes helping those vampires?" Cordy asked also on the verge of getting frustrated.  
"That's what I want to know. It just doesn't make sense!"  
Cordy put her hand on Wesley's shoulder. "We'll figure it out. Don't get stressed over it."  
He smiled up at her. "Thanks Cordelia. Why don't you surf the internet for something."  
"Okie." the brunette smiled and typed away.  
"Wesley, do you think I should patrol the streets for these vampires?" Gunn asked.  
"No. There's no point. They're probably underground where we can't find them."  
  
:: Up in the Heavens .. the Olgaries meeting::  
Thinian the Goddes speaking to an Oracle.  
  
Oracle: The slayer is alive. How is this possible?  
Thinian the Goddess: I don't know, but you must grant the vampire his humanity.  
Oracle: But he hasn't fully redeemed.  
Thinian the Goddess: Do not question my demand. Grant him his humanity.  
Oracle: Certainly, but may I ask one something?  
Thinian the Goddess: Go ahead.  
Oracle: Why?  
Thinian the Goddess: If you must know.. that is too bad because I will not tell you.  
(in one hour the Oracle returned to the goddess)  
Oracle: It has been done.  
Thinian the Goddess (smiled): Excellent.  
  
:: Sunnydale ::  
Buffy was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch watching TV while Angel took a nap. Buffy almost dozed off herself, but Angel shot up looking frightened. "What's wron?" She asked, turning around, concerned.  
"I.." he took a breathe, "I'm alive."  
"You're.." Her eyes got watery.   
"Yeah." He smiled.  
Buffy smiled, got up and plopped herself right on his lap. He let out a little laugh from the impact of her rear on him and grinned at her. She continued smiling and then whispered into his ear, "So I guess this means that you're really going to stay?"  
"I am." He rubbed his nose on hers, "But I think I'll still have to go to LA once in a while."  
"Ok. But since you're here.. right now and we haven't seen each other in a long time.. I don't think I need to speak to get my point out. I'll let my lips do the talking." Buffy grinned, put her hands on his chest, closed her eyes and kissed him passionately.   
Angel happily returned an equally passionate kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you." She kissed him again and slowly moved her hands down to his pants as he rubbed her back inside her shirt.  
He smiled. Just as his pants were being unbuttoned he stopped kissing her. "What?" she asked.   
"We should wait... untill tonight after you tell everyone you're alive."  
Buffy sighed and smiled. "You're right. We also have to tell them that you're," She poked him with her finger, "alive."  
  
:: Los Angeles ::  
Cordy: What if this goddess was working with the vamps for a good purpose. She brought back Buffy... you know maybe she was with the vampires because she needed them for it. Maybe she doesn't have anything up her sleeve and just wanted do something good. And needed help.. that possibly those vamps were the only ones who could. I've been reading this article on this vamp group we're dealing with... they have a habbit of bringing people back from the dead except more zombie like.."   
Gunn: Now that I think is starting to make some sense. What do you think?  
Wesley: Interesting. That makes sense.  
Cordy: Well yay me (She smiled) So when do we tell Angel?  
Wesley: He's probably spending time with Buffy. I don't think we should bother him now. I'm sure if he wants an update he'll call.   
Cordy: whatever you say.  
Wesley: So was your first real acting job?  
Cordy: It was great! (she smiled) I really think it'll be a hit... and maybe I'll get my _big_ break.  
Wesley: I hope so.  
Gunn: Are we done with the researching?  
Wesley: I think we found what we needed.  
Cordy: I think i'm going to try and audition for supernatural movies... being I'm in this whole supernatural biz, I think I'd do great in a sci-fi flick.  
Gunn: You find a real good sci-fi to audition for maybe you could get us a spot and we could all tryout.  
Cordy: (laughs) I don't think so... I mean maybe you and Wesley, but Angel on camera? I don't think he'd do to well in the spotlight.  
Gunn: I see your point hehe. I'll see ya guys later.  
Wesley: Bye Gunn.  
Cordy: See ya.  
  
:: Sunnydale - Night ::  
Angel called Giles to gather the scooby gang at his house. Buffy and Angel walked there. Buffy stood at the door. "Angel...you go first."  
Angel smiled, "Ok love."  
He knocked on the wooden door. Giles opened the door. He had started growing a mustache. Angel walked in and said, "I have good news."  
Xander frowned, "What could be so good if Buffy's dead, huh dead boy?"  
Angel answered simply, "Well, one I'm human. Two..."  
Buffy smiling, slowly walked in, "I'm alive."   
Willow screamed with joy, "Buffy!!!" and ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Oh god! Buffy! I missed you so much!"  
Shortly after the whole scoobies, Xander, Anya, Tara, Giles ran up to her waiting for their turn to hug. Xander smiled and said, "I'm so glad you're back!"  
"We all are." Giles added smiling.  
Buffy looked around. "Where's Dawn?"  
Out from the kitchen Dawn walked into view. "Dawny!" Buffy gasped in joy.  
"Buffy!" Dawn ran up to Buffy and hugged her, crying. They both were shedding tears of joy. "I can't believe you're here, alive. When you died all I could think was.." she took a breathe and choked out, "all I could think was it's my fault."  
Buffy gently rubbed her back. "Shh.. it's ok. I'm here now. I'm alive. That's all that matters. It's ok."  
"When can I come back... home." Dawn smiled.  
"Next week. I just want to take some time at home with Angel. Breath a little. You know I love you, but I just I need space and some rest."  
"Ok. I understand." Dawn smiled back at her. "I love you too."  
Giles smiled and said, "It's great to see you back alive and healthy. And happy." He glanced at Angel. "As much as I would like to keep all of you here all night... to hang around our favorite slayer," he smiled and looked at Buffy, "I bet you're tired and want some sleep."  
Buffy grinned. "Yes... me tired. Sleep is good." She glanced at Angel who was also couldn't help grinning, "You also don't have to worry about my safety. I won't be sleeping alone."  
Xander swallowed, "Oh god... visual. I repeat there is a visual."  
Anya smiled, "You two are going to have sex now that Angel's human?"  
Xander put his arm around Anya, "Thanks Anya for adding to my visual and pointing out that not so obvious fact."  
With that Buffy laughed histerically. Everyone stared at her. Angel walked up to her, putting his arm around her. "What?" she smiled. "It's not like you haven't seen me laugh before. Well ok maybe not like this but..." she continued laughing. "It's just I haven't heard anything funny since before. I died. And it's also possible because of.. being tired."  
They all smiled. "I guess we'll go now." Angel said and led Buffy to the door.  
They all said their goodnights. Willow and Tara took Dawn home, Xander and Anya went home and ended up having sex in honor of Buffy being alive. Giles drank a glass of wine and Spike was off somewhere in Iowa. Buffy put on her favorite cotton cow pajamas and got into bed. Angel joined her wearing a pair of sweatpants she had of his and wearing his undershirt. He gladly got under the covers and let Buffy use his shoulder as a pillow. But before he knew it she was kissing him. He kissed her back letting it grow more passionate. Buffy leaned on her side and put her arm around Angel. A night of beautiful love ensued.  
The next morning Buffy woke up alone. But not entirely. Angel left a pretty rose on the bed where he was lying earlier. She sighed happily, stretched and picked up the rose. She sniffed it and placed it on the dresser while she put on her blue cotton terry robe. She leaned in the doorway of the kitchen holding the rose in her hand. "Hey." She grinned at him.. he was wearing the tight semi tight shorts and robe like from "I Will Remember You" his chest bare.  
Angel was flipping pancakes, scrambling eggs. He smiled sweetly at her and quietly said, "Goodmorning. Did you sleep well?"  
Buffy chuckled, "Of course I did." Angel walked to her and kissed her on the lips. "How could I not."  
Angel took her hand in his and brought her to the table. "Eat and enjoy. I'm going to call Wesley and ask if they've found anything yet."  
"Aren't you gonna eat something?"  
"I will while I eat." he smiled.  
Angel called the hotel and Cordelia answered. "Cordy, hey did you guys find anything?" He said noticably to Cordy that he was chewing on something.  
Cordy asked, "What are you eating?"  
"Pancakes. I made them myself. I'm at Buffy's."  
"You're eating.... but you're a vampire." Cordy questioned what she thought.  
"Not anymore." He grinned. "I'm human."  
"That's great! How though?"  
Angel thought for a minute. "Angel?"   
"I don't know. It just happened."  
"Ok well anyway..." Cordelia told him all about the goddess, what vampires do, their purpose the goddess's place in the Olgaries. "Gunn and Wesley are out right now."  
"Ok when Wesley gets back see if there's a way for us to contact Thinian the Goddess. I have a feeling maybe she had something to do with my humanity being returned."  
"Right. Bye."  
They hung.   
  
:: Los Angeles ::  
The group of vampires and the Goddess Thinian gathered once again in an old factory.   
Thinian the Goddess: Everything is going as we plan. I can't stay long because the Olgaries are beginning to suspect that something isn't right.   
Vampire #1: When will you take back Angel's humanity?  
Thinian the Goddess: I think when they are most happy. At their peak. I will summon you here when the time is right. Goodbye.  
The goddess disappeared into the night and the vampires left.  
  
:: Sunnydale ::  
"I love you." Buffy smiled at her lover.  
"I love you too."  
"Angel... There's something I want to say that I never thought I would truly ever be."  
"What?" He took hold of her hand.  
"I'm happy."   
Angel didn't have to say anything. He just smiled, got up and scooped her up in his arms. She was laughing. Her laughing was heaven to his ears. He carried her up to the bedroom. They made love and slept till dinner time. While Buffy slept Angel stared at her sleeping peacefully. This how he wanted to spend his life. With her.  
Later when she woke up Angel was dressed and laying next to her. "Angel...why are you dressed? I thought you wanted to go another round." she smiled.  
"Later. But first I want to go back to LA to see how Cordy and the others are doing. I also want to get some clothes here, so I have something different to wear. You can come if you want."  
"No, I should go over Giles and hang with the gang anyway. Hurry back. I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'm going to miss you too. I'm gonna go now. But do me a favor. I know you've got slayer strength, but don't go patrolling tonight."  
"Yes papa. I won't." She chuckled.


	2. Deja vu Part 2

  
:: Los Angeles ::  
Cordy: Wesley, Angel called. I told him what we know.  
Wesley: Did he have anything to say about it?  
Cordy: Nope. He was with Buffy. (She grinned) Angel's human.  
Wesley: He's human? How?  
Cordy: He doesn't know. (She turned around) Hey look who's here.. Mr. Sunshine.  
Angel (smiling): I just came to get some clothes. I'm staying in Sunnydale for a while.  
Cordy: You're going back, but what about Angel Investigations?  
Angel: Don't worry. I'll be back. I just want to spend some time with Buffy.  
Angel packed his bag with enough clothes to last him for almost two weeks. As he was walking out the door Gunn walked in and said, "Hey Angel."  
Angel: Hey. I'll be back soon.  
He hopped in his car and drove off.  
(Walking to the others)Gunn: Where's he goin?  
Cordelia: He's human and he's going to Sunnydale. He'll be there a while.  
Gunn: Human. Cool. What's in Sunnydale though? (he paused) Ooh... I see.  
Cordelia: Yeah. Buffy love.   
Wesley: I'm going to call Giles to see if he can find anything.  
Wesley went to his office and called Giles.  
  
:: Sunnydale ::  
Buffy: Say that again! You two...  
Xander: Are engaged.  
Buffy: That's so great! Oh my god... when are you going to have the wedding?  
Anya: Well now that you're alive we'll be doing it sooner (she smiled). The sooner the better because then me and Xander can have sex on our honeymoon and make babies.  
They all smiled at Anya's typical comment. Buffy looked at Dawn and all her friends. They loved her so much. She felt like the luckiest girl on earth.  
Buffy: So Dawn how's school going? Gettin good grades?  
Dawn: It's good. It was pretty hard to concentrate because of you're... death, but I've been doing pretty good.  
Buffy: Good. Giles?  
Giles: Yes?  
Buffy: How would we explain this to people? Me being back... having been buried and all...  
Giles: Um.. well.. there isn't much to say really. I mean... Things like this happen occasionally? We could say ... I know this may seem laim but we could say it was an imposter. (he smiled)  
Buffy: That's probably the best thing to say although yes that would sound laim and dumb to other people, but it's good. I guess we shouldn't worry about it.  
Giles: No.   
Buffy: I'm gonna go. Angel's probably waiting for me. I'll see you guys later.  
  
Buffy went in the house and placed her back on the table. "Angel?" She called. "You here?.... Guess not."  
She sat in her living room. Angel made some stops at the grocery store. He picked some cookie dough, chocolate fudge mint chip, peanut butter, crackers, tea, soup and other favorite goods. There was a long line at the register, that alone took him about 5;10 minutes. Then there was a car accident which held him on the road for an hour. It was starting to get late and he wanted to get back to Buffy really bad.   
Buffy was watching a very boring movie. It was late and she was tired. So she fell asleep on the couch with remote still in hand. Finally Angel came home. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter. He called, "Buffy?"  
He walked into the living room and stopped short at the beautiful, heavenly sight before him. He slowly walked over to her, scooped her and put her in bed. "Angel?" she said quietly.  
"Sorry I'm late." He smiled. "Got held up."  
Buffy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Angel... I'm not tired anymore."  
They both laughed. "Good." was his response.  
Buffy lifted her arms and he pulled off her shirt. She took off his and unbuckled his pants. They kissed some more. Pretty soon they were enchanted in each other's love.   
"I love you so much." she smiled and kissed cheek.  
"I love you so so much." He smiled back.  
  
Angel was in Sunnydale for two weeks... occasionally going to LA for Angel Investigations. Wesley dismissed the case of Thinian the Goddess, since they couldn't find anything on a possible evil cause. Buffy was out shopping with Willow, Tara, Dawn and Anya.   
Willow: Buffy, I'm so happy everything's going great with Angel.  
Buffy: Yeah me two. (grinning)   
Anya: Are you two going to get married? You should get married. We could have.. a joint wedding!  
Buffy: No we're not getting married. It's too soon. I mean sure I've loved Angel... forever! But we haven't _been_ together in over two years.  
  
:: Los Angeles ::  
After Wesley called him Giles ordered some books on Thinian the Goddess from England which finally arrived a week later. In the morning he opened the first book in the box. It was as big and old as the ascension books. "Thinian the Goddess... of generosity. Let's see what we can find out."  
Giles slowly flipped through the delicate pages. Then there was a brief paragraph on the definition of Thinian. Thi meaing sweet, inian meaning illusions. "Sweet Illusions.. what could that mean?" He mumbled to himself. Thinian the Goddess was the one responsable for bringing Buffy back. She did it for good. There weren't any other obvious intentions...... then again, sweet illusions. Good deeds being done to hide the evil scam behind it. So since Thinian means sweet illusions... she is just using her appearance to do evil. How do I connect this to what she did to Buffy and Angel? Let's see.... first she brought Buffy back. Then suddenly Angel is human. Only the oracles have the power to grant that. Thinian is the only god up there who has the authority to order humanity granted to Angel. Now the question is.. _w_hy would she grant Angel his humanity? I mean sure we can't be certain that she did grant him his humanity, but if she did, why? There's something that she must want to happen to either Buffy or Angel." Giles paused for a sip of tea. He continued reading from the book, "Thinian is very hard to decipher. She looks and talks like the sweetest god ever." He took another sip. "So in other words, the sweet illusion... the bad behind the good is very hard be pointed out. And the appearances of her make it even harder to believe that she could possibly be evil." Giles picked up the phone and called Wesley.   
Her drowsy voice answered, "Hi Angel Investigations we help the---"  
"Cordy it's me."  
Her voice perked up a little, "Oh Giles. Hey!" She tried smiled. "I'm guessin you have news?"  
"Yes... well more like a almost accurate conclusion based on some things I've read this morning. Is Wesley there?"  
"Hang on a sec, I'll get him."   
Cordelia took the cordless black phone with her and knocked on the office door. Without looking up he answered, "Come in."  
"Wes, Giles is on the phone. He has some news.... a conclusion on the Thinian Goddess."  
"Oh!" Wesley quickly looked up at her and took the phone. "Giles, you have news?"  
It took Giles almost 20 minutes to explain what he discovered with a few comments from Wesley. "That is very interesting and it makes a lot of sense. Have you called Angel yet?"  
"I'm going to call him now."  
  
:: Sunnydale ::  
Angel was pacing back and forth packing clothes into the suitcase he had. Buffy awoke from her sleep. She was speechless. What was happening? He couldn't really be leaving _her_. Soon she found her voice shaky inside and said, "What are you doing, what's going on? Is there a case in LA?"  
Angel's eyes were a little watery at the thought of leaving her again. He was saddened at how much this was going to hurt her, but he just had to. He can't stay. Not like this. "I've been changed back to being a vampire. I'm going back to LA."  
"What?!" Her eyes began to water as her fear became the hard cold truth. "NO! No! You can't be going how can you go after everything we've done?! Are you.. " her voice choked out, "leaving tonight?"  
Angel paused. He knew he should leave now, just get it over with. _It'll hurt more if I don't leave right now. _"No. I'm going to stay one more day here with you, but then I'm leaving. I'm sorry. This is just the way it has to be.. for you."  
"That's identical to what you said the last time." She said flatly, sitting farther up. "You can't leave me, not now."  
Angel was about to answer, but Buffy held up her hand and ran to the bathroom to vomit. She came back to see a worried look on Angel's face. "I haven't had much sleep last night. You obviously did. You look well rested."   
Angel held out his arms for her as an invitation. This was like teasing her, but she took the offer anyway, nesting herself in him. She sniffled and then sneezed. He wispered, "I'm sorry. I love you Buffy. I'm so sorry it has to be this way."  
"But Angel, it _doesn't_ have to be this way.. we can work it out. So what we won't be able to make love or have picnics in the sun. But you know what? We've made love enough times this month that will last me and you an eternity. Sex isn't everything. And I don't care about children. Dawn is like my child. She's my kid sister. I've got my friends, beauty, love, a heart, a soul, the only piece of this pretty puzzle that I really need to keep is you. You're a piece of me. You always will be. I'm your girl. Always." She looked up at him and smiled.   
He smiled back. Did she win this time? "You're always my girl. I'm always yours. You carry me in your heart. One day I will get my humanity back. It's in a prophecy. Shanshu. The day I'll be made human. That's when I'll return to you my love. I promise."  
"That's not good enough."  
The phone rang. They were going to let it keep ringing, but it wouldn't stop. "Hello?" Angel answered.  
"Angel. This is Giles. I have some news on Thinian the Goddess."  
Giles explained the same thing he told Wesley. They both hung up. "Buffy you should see a doctor."  
"Why? Nothing's wrong. I'm sure it's just a flu or something."  
"Buffy." He told her what Giles told him. "I think Thinian the Goddess is responsable for making me a vampire again. I think she made me human so we can have sex and then take it away."  
"And your point is.."  
"I think you might be pregnant."  
"I doubt that..... I mean we used... no.. we didn't. Ok make an appointment for tomorrow. I wanna relax today. Maybe it'll get you to stay an extra day." She smiled.   
"Buffy, don't even think that I would leave you when you're pregnant."  
  
:: Los Angeles ::  
"So Thinian the Goddess is evil?" Cordy asked Wesley.  
"Yes. According to the text Giles read to me. That's what it seems like.  
"What do we do wait around waiting for her to make her move?" Cordy asked.  
"She's already made her move." Wesley said flatly.  
"And what would that be?"  
"The goddess is the one who brought back Buffy. That's the good. The good for Buffy and Angel is that she made Angel human."  
"She did that? I thought it was only the oracles." She gave a puzzled look.  
"They are the only ones who can do that. Thinian forced them to. And Giles thinks that maybe she will take away that humanity. For what reason we don't know."  
"It seems to me this is the most complicated evil ever."  
"Yes. I think you're right."  
Cordelia just sat down when another vision hit her. She shouted in pain, "Ah!"  
Wesley was quickly by her side. "What do you see?"  
"A young girl... wearing a blue dress. Behind the funhouse at the Sunnydale fair.. she's being attacked by the goddess." Cordy takes a breathe, "Call Angel now."   
It was 2 in the morning when he dialed. Angel picked up and whispered, "Hello?"  
"Angel, this is Wesley. Cordelia just had a vision of a girl at the Sunnydale fair. Behind the funhouse, being attacked by Thinian."  
"Okay, we're going now. Bye"  
They both hung up. Cordelia said, "Wait Wesley, there's more..." pauses, "Oh god."  
  
:: Sunnydale ::  
Angel gently shook Buffy on the shoulders. "Buffy... wake up." He whispered in her ear.  
Grumpily Buffy answered, "What?"  
"Come on. Get up."  
She glances at the clock and buries her face in the pillow. She mumbles, "It's 7am!"  
He barely heard her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against him. Then he tenderly kissed her on the collar bone. She sighed happily. "We have to go to the fair, now. A girl is going to be attacked. So come on."  
"Ok ok." After Angel let go she got up. "Is that all Cordy saw?"  
"yeah and just the little details of where. So let's go."  
They left running towards the fair.  
  
:: Los Angeles ::  
"What?" Wesley alarmed by her concerned face.   
"It's Buffy.. that goddess does something to her stomach... she says something like leg zeg junk greeble. Do you know what that means?"  
"I'll have to look in my texts. Try and call Angel."  
Cordelia called the mansion, but there was no answer. "We're too late. They left."  
"Leg zeg junk greeble..." He began. "means blessed be spawn demon seed." He frowned.  
Cordy frowned too and said, "Ew! That's gross. Demon seed..... spawn demon seed. So what is Buffy pregnant with a human child? Which won't remain human for long after that goddess does her stuff?"  
"Putting it that way, yes."  
"And now there's nothing for us to do to stop her."  
Wesley's frown grew deeper as he started searching through his books. "We'll have to prepare for the worst. Buffy carrying a demon. Which means that we must find a way to revert it back to it's human self or we'll have force Buffy to have an abortion."  
"Force her? Wes, don't you think that's a little.. I don't know, not right. Maybe make her angry.."  
"Cordy, we can't have Buffy carrying a demon and actually bring it into this world. I'm sure Buffy will agree."  
  
:: Sunnydale Fair ::  
Buffy and Angel stood at the beginning of the park. It was crowded.. could be almost all of Sunnydale. "Ok... now how on earth are we going to find this girl and a goddess?"  
"Cordelia said it was behind the funhouse."  
Buffy skimmed around and then pointed towards the ferris wheel, "Over there!"  
They both ran. As they neared the fun house they heard the cries of a young girl. Her soul was being sucked out of her. "Poor silly girl." The goddess shouted.  
"Hey! You big ugly prune! Over here!" Buffy shouted.   
"Ah.... Buffy. Hi. Thanks for stopping by. I hope you're very pleased with _me_ bringing you back to life. You can't kill me."  
Angel punched the goddess. She didn't even flinch. She lifted Angel and threw him. Buffy ran to him and kneeled at his side. She attempted at helping him get up, but Thinian grabbed Buffy and threw her. "Ah!" Buffy yelled as she hit the ground and rolled. The goddess walked over to Buffy. "Buffy!" Angel got up but was too late.  
The goddess held Buffy by her neck. Pressing hard on her stomach she, chanted, "Leg zeg junk greeble."   
Her stomach glowed a bright blue. Buffy screamed. Angel couldn't move. He frozen where he stood. When the evil goddess was done she disappeared and Buffy fell uncouncious. Angel quicky ran to her and rubbed her forhead as she came to. "Buffy.."  
"Angel?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"I guess.. but I think my legs are a little numb. Can you carry me?"  
"Of course my love." He gently scooped her into his masculine, loving arms.  
She brushed herself off and sighed. "Let's go home. I could really use a nap."  
"That sounds like a good idea, plus not to mention that It's going be a little close to 6 and well... I don't really want to burn up." He started walking. "Buffy, we'll go to Giles later and see if he might know what that... Buffy?" He glanced down at the beauty in his arms to find her sound asleep. He just smiled and let out a happy sighed. _She's so cute when she's sleeping. _  
They arrived back at the mansion just before sunrise. Angel went to the living room to put Buffy on the couch. He took a pretty silk knit blanket and covered Buffy. Then he lit the fire for. He then gave her a peck on the cheek and went to his room to take a nap. As he lay slowly easing into sleep he thought about earlier. The tears in her eyes. The pain for both of them. How desperately she wanted me to stay. How could he even thinking of leaving her again. It took a while, but he fell asleep.  
The next morning Angel woke from Buffy's relentless screaming. He bolted to the living room. When he saw Buffy's belly he said, "Oh god."  
Buffy's stomach was twice a big. She looked like she was 3 months pregnant. "Angel?!"  
"Buffy..." He place his hand on her belly. "It'll be ok. I promise." He kissed her forhead.  
"Angel... is-is it going to be a... demon?"  
"I don't know. You'll be ok. Stay calm."  
"Calm.. down?!! How can I calm down?! Yesterday I find out that I'm most likely pregnant and then I wake up the _next_ day with my stomach the size Texas and you tell me to calm down?!"  
"Shh... Ok. I guess calm down is the wrong thing to say. I'm sorry. Listen Buffy... just lie down, close your eyes and try to relax. When the sun sets we'll go to Giles."  
She sighed, "Ok. But don't leave my side until I'm asleep."  
"Ok." He smiled.  
When night arrived, Buffy and Angel quickly went to Giles' house. They made a huge effort to not run into any vampires... because now would defenately not be a good time. When Giles opened the door and saw big Buffy was standing before him, his jaw dropped. Buffy pushed her way between Giles and Angel saying, "Yeah, Yeah I know alraedy. I'm pregnant.. Stop gaping like an idiot." She sat down on the comfy couch.  
"Giles... what can we do?" Angel asked for Buffy.  
"Lord.. I don't know. I've been looking through all sorts of books, all day to see if I can find some more information on this Goddess and what she's up to... well I guess getting Buffy pregnant is what she was up to. I haven't found anything useful. At all." He frowned.  
"Could I be carrying... a demon child?" Buffy gently rubbed her belly.  
"It could be." Giles rubbed his temple.  
Angel's lit up with from a thought, "Giles. A while back there was a guy that Cordelia slept with. And the next day she wound up pregnant. Her and four other woman were pregnant with a demons baby. Do you think it's something like that. Like maybe the goddess used me to get Buffy pregnant with demon or something?"  
"That's a thought."   
"As soon as we find out how to kill this bitch and I get a little flatter I'm gonna wack her!" Angel rubbed Buffy's back.  
"I know someone I can see."  
Giles looked up at Angel, "Who?"  
"The oracles. Buffy you stay here. I'm going to LA and speak to them."  
"Ok. It's not like I could go far even if I wanted to."  
  
Angel through the dust at the gateway and said, "I beseech the knowing ones."   
There was a flash of light and then Angel was standing before the oracles.   
Oracle Sister: Brother the warrior has returned to us.  
Angel: What's happening to Buffy?  
Oracle Brother: So it's true then what the ulgaries said. Thinian has succeeded.  
Angel: Succeeded in what?  
Oracle Sister: In spawning the  
Oracle Brother: biggest evil that will bring hell apon earth.  
Angel: You know this end of the world stuff is really getting old. Just tell me how to undo what Thinian did to Buffy and stop the end of the world from happening.  
Oracle Brother: The end of the world is tied to Buffy's pregnancy.  
Oracle Sister: You cannot undo the creation of a human being. A human being of which was created because of you. Thinian did not create the child inside the Slayer's womb. You were human. You did not do anything a man would do to prevent pregnancy. However.. the only thing that we can do is make the child human.   
Angel: What kind of demon is it?  
Oracle Sister: It is not a demon. It is a god. Thinian cannot have children, so she used you two. She made the child her s by doing a spell. The god growing quickly inside Buffy will be the most powerful god ever and because of Thinian, he will be evil. And he will make it his personal goal to end life on earth. That baby cannot be born. If that baby is born a god, the slayer will die during birth.  
Stammering Angel asked, "H-how can we stop it?"  
Oracle Brother: On this piece of paper (paper goes to Angel) is a spell. You must say those two words four times to kill the goddess. That is the only way to make the baby human again and stop the apocalypse.  
Angel: Where can I find the goddess?   
Oracle Sister: She will find you. We told her that tomorrow night there is lady who needs to be blessed. You will go to the park with the Slayer and fight her.   
Angel: How though? Buffy's in no condition to fight and the last time she froze me. I couldn't move at all.  
The oracles give him green glowing sphere.   
Angel: What's this.   
Oracle Brother: This is what you will use to fight the goddess. It will prevent her from freezing your moments. There is a hole on one side. You put your finger in there and then a light will shine on her and she will materialize.  
Oracle Sister: That is all. Now go.  
  
Back at Giles' house Angel told them everything. "So I'm carrying an evil god?"  
"Yeah. And" He took out the green orb, "the oracles gave me this." He handed it to Giles. "They said that it will protect us against Thinian."  
"What is the hole for?" Buffy asked.  
"When I put my finger in it... it will shoot a light at her and she will materialize."  
"Well it's night so we better go now." Buffy said.  
  
In the park they saw Thinian wondering around. "Well there's our friend Thinian. Looking as bright as ever."  
"Ok. Now Buffy.. I want you to stay clear of her. Stay behind me and when I tell you to put your hands on mine and I'll shoot the light at her. "  
"Got it."  
  
Angel yelled, "Hey.. looking for someone?"  
Thinian laughed and said, "Well hello pretty."  
"I'm not here to chit-chat." Angel kicked the goddess in the stomach. This time she flinched lightly. The goddess punched Angel in the face.. which sent him flying falling to the ground with Buffy.   
"Buffy are you ok?"  
"Yeah.. help me up."  
Thinian and Angel continued what seemed to be hours of fightng. Buffy was getting tired of standing. She felt like she was going to fall any second. She could feel her stomach getting biggr. The goddess kicked Angel in the stomach and he toppled over. "Angel!" Buffy shouted.   
Thinian started walking towards Buffy, but Angel grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. He got up and threw her past Buffy. Angel ran up to Buffy. Angel took out the orb. "Ok. Take my hands." She did. Angel put his finger in the hole. A extremely bright light hit Thinian. Buffy squinted and watched as the goddess began to slowly disappear with each scream she let out. Buffy put her hand on her stomach.. it flattened right then underneath her hand.   
"Angel." She whispered and smiled.   
He smiled back. "Am I still pregnant though?" He nodded yes. "So then you're staying."  
"Of course love." He kissed her on this lips. "I'll never leave. I'm staying forever. You won't get rid of me."  
She laughed. They started walking home across the park. "For a name how about Infinity?" She asked smiling.  
"I like that."  
"Angel?"  
"Yeah?" He wrapped his arm around her.  
"I love you."  
"Really? Stange I can't help, but get this feeling that I love you too."  
"Huh... wow... that is stange." Buffy smiled and they walked on.  
  
The End.


End file.
